1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch screen panel and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that is capable of inputting a user's instruction to an image display device or the like by allowing the user to select instructions displayed on a screen of the image display device with the user's hand or an object.
To this end, a touch screen panel is provided on a front face of an image display device to convert a contact position on the touch screen panel into an electrical signal. At the contact position, a user's hand or an object is directly in contact with the touch screen panel. Accordingly, an instruction content selected at the contact position is inputted as an input signal to the image display device.
Since such a touch screen panel can be used as a substitute for a separate input device which is operated and connected to the image display device, such as a keyboard and/or a mouse, its application fields have been gradually expanded.
Touch screen panels are classified into a resistive overlay type touch screen panel, an infrared beam type touch screen panel, a capacitive overlay type touch screen panel, and the like.
Among these touch screen panels, the capacitive overlay type touch screen panel converts a contact position of the touch screen panel into an electrical signal by sensing changes in capacitance formed between a conductive sensing pattern and another sensing pattern adjacent to the conductive sensing pattern, a ground electrode, or the like when a user's hand or an object is in contact with the touch screen panel.
In order to determine an exact contact position on a contact surface, the sensing patterns include first sensing patterns (X-patterns) formed along a first direction to be connected to one another, and second sensing patterns (Y-patterns) formed along a second direction to be connected one another.
The first and second sensing patterns are generally formed in the same layer. In this case, sensing patterns arranged on the same lines of the X-patterns or the Y-patterns are connected by forming separate connection patterns through contact holes formed in an insulating layer formed on the sensing patterns. Therefore, more masks may be required, and a fabrication process may be complicated.
Furthermore, the touch screen panel is positioned on a display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel. Light emitted from the display panel is transmitted through the touch screen panel and reaches a user. External light incident from the outside of the touch screen panel is reflected by the sensing patterns formed in the touch screen panel. Therefore, in order to display a uniform image, it is desirable to improve a reflectance difference between the sensing patterns.